


Party night

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Strip Tease, Top Edward Nygma, drunk, facial cumshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: What if Oswald didn’t go to jail and Edward didn’t go to Arkham?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. To us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm French and I try to translate my fanfic into English!

Edward had been gone six months. He had left Gotham without knowing when he would actually return, without knowing if he wanted to return. He had nothing there, just his old apartment and his madness. That’s what he might have thought before but now someone was waiting for him or at least he hoped. Far from everything, Edward had thought only of him but in town, his friend could have been distracted, tired of him, forgotten him. Enigmatic, explosive and excessive, he got everything he wanted since he had run the city for many years. The police allowed his illegal activities to continue for the time being as he had been of great support at the Battle of Gotham. Although he had conducted criminal business, he had made sure to maintain a truce between the Iceberg Lounge and the Sirens. He was no longer the mayor but he had built this city and the people recognized his power as well as his troubles.  
Tonight he was celebrating his peace treaty and organizing the evening of the year, the one that every gang and criminal in Gotham was expecting. And this time, it was the richest in the city who organized it then he had rained the alcohols and the most refined dishes without any limit. He already knew who was going to end up dead drunk and who wasn’t going to go to bed. Then the night fell, the guests arrived one after the other and the music resounded loud in his club. He kept having provisions, many bottles, and the buffet brought with a snap of his finger to the reception room, whose blue lights gave it an intimate charm. For one night, his club turned into crazy kisses that everyone would try to forget the next morning. For his part, Oswald had nothing to worry about. He certainly drank a lot, but the one he wanted was somewhere at the North Pole, if he still wanted him, and no one else in Gotham could find him to his liking. Sometimes he wondered if that was why Edward had chosen him. Lame, hook nose, one-eyed, he had turned his faults into strength but he knew well that he had lost his old charisma. He even let himself go, shaping his body for the new era of Gotham. But he did not lose his coquetry, he worked it, always appeared in luxurious clothes. This evening, he had opted for a white silk shirt and a veston with silver arabesques accompanied by a black and white scarf. He was very attentive with the details so if one observed carefully his textile, one could see small penguin heads on it, hidden among the polka-dot pattern. At the end of his black corduroy trousers, it was rather simple to spot a multitude of umbrellas embroidered on his wool socks and even as cufflinks, finely stitched with a purple thread. He had no need to embellish himself any more, no one had really come to see him but he still made the effort to style his hair back and regularly he laid his hand on his scarf that his partner had offered him. He smoothed the soft fabric, greedily caressed this gift in the hope of receiving in turn this tenderness.

But the hours passed and his glass was only filling. He had hoped that he would come back for him, just for that evening but he was an idiot for having thought that and his emotions had still made him believe that their relationship was special. So yes, they were intimate, but this sudden distance had shaken his confidence and he had had no news of Edward for several weeks. His first letters, when he was on his way to the far north, were full of affection, poetry and enigmatic declarations that he wanted to believe in love so he responded with the same sincerity and beautiful words that his parents had taught him about this strange feeling. But recently, perhaps two weeks ago, the letters had ceased to reach him because of the frost and the ice pack on which he was blocked for his scientific experiments.  
Edward had indeed agreed to accompany Victor Fries, not to the North Pole as Oswald thought, but to Greenland. In his relentless research on cryogenics, Mr. Freeze had detected ice with specific particles that had the ability to regenerate. Edward had been easily persuaded, he wished to participate in this kind of expedition, to enrich himself, to discover incredible places so this proposal sounded like an invitation and he felt honored to put his brain matter at the service of this research. He had found himself in horrific situations where his limbs were frozen to the point where his jaw sometimes refused to open. It reminded him of his own freezing... Fortunately, Victor had solutions in his suit and despite all the cold, Edward felt good here.  
Far from everything, from the madness of Gotham. Only shadow on the board, he was not with the former mayor and after six long months, he was terribly missing him. Now accustomed to the icy cold, the city seemed warm to him and barely returned, he was suffocating in his sparkling suit. He knew that the Iceberg Lounge celebrated, that Oswald would be there and made a show. He preferred to go through a back door, favouring discretion this time for his entrance. Hidden from all, he had the pleasure of observing all this beautiful world in their greatest states of intoxication. The Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter were drugging themselves, Poison Ivy and Selina were picking pockets of the guests while the small gangs bursted out laughing. He glanced at the room, quickly spotted Penguin, calmly sitting at the bar and drinking directly from the bottle of an expensive champagne. But immediately, Oswald rose sharply and threw himself into a tirade about Gotham and its inhabitants, about the respect he deserved and was acclaimed when he threw bundles of money at the crowd.

Suddenly, a hand landed on Oswald's shoulder and he stiffened. He did not believe it, it was impossible that he was there and yet he recognized this pleasant grip and this cologne. He wanted to throw himself in his arms, kiss him with all his breath but he wasn’t sure what Edward wanted. Oswald turned gently while standing at the bar and had to admit that he had missed all that green.

"You're late" Oswald said.  
"I came for you" He replied, seizing a glass.  
"Of course" He mocked. "I'm not stupid, what do you want, Ed?"  
"Don’t be angry. We were stuck in an igloo, I would have warned you if I could" He explained.  
"Well, enjoy the evening, then."  
"Don’t forget how we left" Edward whispered in his ear because of the loud music.

Oswald immediately blushed, recalling the night of love they had spent before his departure. So Edward still wanted him in his life... Penguin dodged a little smile that he quickly hid. Then he tiptoed and kissed his cheek, whispering that he missed it. The Riddler gave him his most beautiful smile and they drank at their reunion.

"To us, my dear" Penguin exclaimed by making their glass tinkle.  
"To us, Oswald" He replied, drinking an alcoholic sip.

The former mayor of Gotham staggered a little and instructed some henchman to change the music and bring back another case of bottles. His favorite songs were starting.


	2. Edward's confessions

He drank to much, Oswald had reached his limit but he did not stop, made the rope vibrate between restraint and drunkenness until he completely sank in. Nothing kept him, he liked to drink, get drunk and remind the gangs that he was their leader. He did not like the idea of sharing the throne of Gotham, but if the city wished to recognize its queen, it was Barbara Kean. She had acquired a large territory in recent years and had resisted to Penguin's empire for a very long time. She still held firm on several points but they had managed to find some agreement. They were not the best friends, far from it because of their common past, but they had managed to tolerate each other not without sarcasm. So the show that took place before Edward’s eyes made no sense: Oswald and Barbara, arm in arm, in karaoke. Had he had too much to drink too, or was it really reality? Edward did not know this part of Oswald and strangely, he liked to see him like this, letting go entirely. He sang loudly with Barbara and drank at the same time, making his song sometimes inaudible. 

_"You never thought that a girl could be strong! … Now I'll show you how to go on!"_ They sang before they resumed the chorus. _"Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again."_

Edward choked himself when Oswald looked into his eyes through the room and sensually swayed his hips. He had already seen these gentle hips move in another context and suddenly, he was very hot and felt a part of his body stiffening. He slipped away for a moment in the toilet and refreshed his face. He met his reflection in the mirror that no longer teased him, he had managed to reunite his two personalities in one and the same man and in these moments of loss, he remembered who had fallen in love first but had never dared to speak about it to Oswald.  
When he returned to the room, he later confessed that it was cowardly of himself, he found Oswald and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him away from the crowd. This one got out of his grip trying to catch another drink.

"Stop drinking a little" Edward exclaimed.  
"You've no orders to give me!" Oswald replied.  
"I have something to tell you" He informed him.  
"What?" He asked, because of the commotion.  
"I have to tell you something" He repeated, leaning towards him.

Oswald stood up and did his best to look dignified while Edward cleared his throat. Unconsciously, he offered him an umpteenth glass which he hastened to drink, anyway he crossed the bridge a long time ago. As drunk as he was, Oswald leaned to a chair but also to Edward’s arm.

"You have lost an eye for me..." He began.  
"We’ve already talked about that" Oswald interrupted. "Have fun tonight."  
"Don’t interrupt me, it’s very important. You've lost an eye for me." He said. "And love is about sacrifice. I never stopped laying flowers on your mother’s grave, and your father’s. You know that, but you don’t speak to me about it. Why? Because you don’t know what it means. I’ll tell you what it means, Oswald."

As he spoke, Oswald's appearance was decomposing. He was afraid of what he was going to hear. Despite the noise around them, he felt like he was in a bubble with Edward and only his voice reached him. 

"You knew me when I was just a scientist nobody knew about and that scientist, that old Edward, was passionate about you. As soon as I saw you, I knew everything about you. I took care of you, I wanted to be your friend and I got so much more than that. You have been my best friend and despite everything that’s happened, I still consider you like that."

Oswald drank a shot of vodka that burned his throat and he did not refrain from grimacing. He coughed a little so Ed stopped and patted him on the back, slightly worried as to the drunkenness of the Penguin but also for the continuation of his explanation.

"We were built together, you brought me power and it destroyed us. I shot you and immediately regretted it. Then you froze me, exposed me in this room right here and yet we’re still together. And you know why? Because we have forgiven each other and I believe in fate just like you."

They had trouble focusing on their conversation because the evening was so lively. Suddenly Oswald put his finger on Edward’s mouth and told him to go into his office. The gait of Penguin did not at all settle with the alcohol he had ingested and the passage of the room seemed insurmountable to him. The worst was to come with the stairs to climb and he could not refuse the help of Edward who held his hand. He would have liked to kiss his palm and each of his fingers but he wanted to finish this discussion first. As soon as he entered his office, Oswald rushed into his big chair and collapsed in it, his head in his hands. The sudden calm was too brutal.

"Continue" Oswald breathed without raising his head.  
"You made the Riddler" He continued. "I rejected you because of that, because you had the merit of having created me. You bragged about it and I hated you for it. But now what I see is just the rejection... of my own feelings for you."

Oswald slowly raised his head because of his words, trembling but eager to know the end of the story. Edward had come closer to him, he was now sitting on his desk and staring at him despite his desire to look away. He felt that his explanations were not clear and that they mixed.

"What I’m trying to tell you, Oswald, is that these two personalities, and you know what I’m talking about, you saw them, they complemented and they accepted the idea of loving you" Edward confessed.  
"Are you telling me that you love me?" He asked in a small voice.  
"Yes, I love you, Oswald. Do you still love me after all these years?"  
"I never stopped" He confessed, taking his hand, his eyes watering.

Edward put his other hand on his cheek and approached his face to kiss him tenderly. Oswald responded strongly to this kiss, he rose and surrounded his arms around Edward. He pressed himself to his desk and these chaste lips turned into a languorous reunion in love. Edward stopped their warm embrace that he was going to slide otherwise but seeing Oswald’s reddened lips, he continued their embrace. Fortunately, Penguin interrupted for a moment to cuddle in his arms. He had missed his hugs so much, six months without him, six months without the one he had always loved.


	3. First and last

Oswald had never regretted his first time with him. He had done it even though Edward had pushed him away emotionally, even though at the time he did not like him. This memory remained symbolic, Edward had not shown tenderness. He just wanted sex with him and he was content with it.

"Don’t apologize for my first time" Oswald suddenly announced, feeling he was going to talk about it.  
"If you start to read my thoughts, I am ruined" He laughed.  
"Why? … Oh!" He understood. "I’m not sure I can handle it in my condition, I think I can throw up my two or three whiskey if you make love to me."  
"Four" He said. "You thought of drinking something other than alcohol? Water, for example" He suggested.  
"I need a shower" Oswald moaned when a headache hit him.

The former mayor of Gotham always saw things in a big way so when he set up his club, he had installed a walk-in shower next to his office. It was made of grey marble and reminded the town hall. Edward helped him to move, he was unable to walk straight and brought him to the bathroom. Oswald kept wiggling and started sweating. 

"I'm hot... Undress me, Ed" He murmured.  
"Are you sure of what you want?"  
"Yes" He replied quickly, grasping Ed's jacket. "Give me all of you now."

Oswald took him with him to the bathroom and hurried to him. He knew that without alcohol, he would never have dared to do this so he took advantage of it. He straddled on Edward’s leg and rubbed, stirred on him. They were both hard and Ed struggled to realize what was going on. It was different this time, his feelings spoke and he wanted him even closer to him. Then he moved his thigh, rubbing it too and he brought it closer to his penis. Their two erections came into contact, only separated by their clothes.

"Oswald... wait a minute" Edward articulated by holding his hips in place.  
"But I want you" He simpered.  
"You will have me" He said, giving a stroke of the pelvis that pulled out a frustrated moan. "When I thought I killed you, I was hallucinating and once you sang. You seduced me."  
"Did I sing?"  
"Your hallucination" He clarified.  
"Well, I can’t sing but I can do this" He replied, getting up.

Oswald began to undress slowly, his eyes plunged into Edward’s. He took his time, played with the buttons on his shirt and gently dragged it to the ground. He amused himself in drawing Edward to him by wrapping his scarf around his neck and he kissed him with his lips. Then he turned and sensually lowered his pants along his legs. He glanced over his shoulder and winked at him before getting rid of his boxer, exposing his fleshy buttocks. Oswald leaned toward Edward and lowered his zipper. The latter was speechless, let him took off his pants and sat down on him. He did not immediately resume his rubbing and took care of his shirt.

"What is it?" Oswald exclaimed, pointing to a dark trace on Edward’s chest.  
"A tattoo" He replied, chuckling. "Sometimes we were bored with Victor so I asked him to tattoo this" He explained by pointing at his tattoo.

Looking carefully, he distinguished a word written in a Gothic style below one of his pectorals. It was his first name, "Oswald" tattooed on Edward’s body.

"You're crazy..." He let go while caressing the thin black lines.  
"I did it for love" Edward said by rubbing Oswald’s erection against his thigh.  
"It hurts?" He asked, waving his hips.  
"Not really, it tingles a bit but I’m ready to get pain for you."

Oswald speeded himself up his pelvis and how good it was to caress his penis against Edward’s. He was already moaning, breathing hard and clinging to his lover. He wanted him all, that he would seize him and make him suffer all his perversions.

"Look at me!" Oswald ordered, tightening the base of Edward’s dick.

The latter looked into the light eyes of his partner, or at least into his only eye because he knew that behind one of the dilated pupils, a black hole was actually hiding. His expression relaxed every time Oswald stroked his crotch and he kept staring at it at the same time.

Suddenly, Edward forced him to rise up in spite of the protests of Penguin and his grave voice, he exclaimed:

"On your knees."

Oswald opened his mouth but no sound came out. Stunned, he finally obeyed and was intimidated to find himself facing the greatness of The Riddler. Edward exhaled strongly and meekly, and his companion began to lick his glans eye-to-eye, mischievous. He took it more and more in mouth and masturbated himself, Edward too. He had to admit that the rhythm of his hands and tongue was not easy to maintain, but it seemed to please Edward to see him go to great lengths for him. Oswald felt wet drops on his tongue, and he prepared to swallow his seed, but instead of receiving it at the bottom of his throat, Edward retreated and ejaculated directly on his face, releasing a liberating wheeze. Then he admired his work, The King of Gotham languishing at his feet, his cum flowing down his cheeks and his swollen lips.  
Edward straightened him up, he was panting in his arms. His legs trembled but he was still hard. He grabbed him by the neck and pushed him back into the shower, turned him around and tackled him against the cold wall. Oswald hiccoughed lightly, placed his palms on it and extended his arms and the fall of his kidneys towards him. Edward opened the tap and the shower head above them sprayed them with hot water. He titillated his still tight entrance and had only fun pressing it with his finger without going in. He wanted him to beg, to languish. Oswald insisted himself on his index until Edward decided he deserved it. Slowly, he made small advances and then more intense without ever going deep. He made him moan even louder when he inserted a second finger into him. Oswald blushed so much and was already breathless. He felt every movement in him and gradually he opened for Edward, but he always tortured him with his fingers. 

"Please, Ed..." He asked weakly.  
"Beg me better than that" He replied authoritatively, spreading it even more.  
"Ed!" He moaned. "Please take me!"

He took off his fingers and spanked him lightly before turning him face to face. He kissed him savagely, lifting him up by the thighs, and took great care of his bruised leg and the scar he had left on his belly. The angle was perfect for Edward’s penis and he slowly let Oswald slip on it, penetrating it entirely. He uttered a cry between pleasure and pain, scratching Edward’s back, who was already beginning his pelvic strokes. They were stuck to each other, only a few centimeters apart. He deliberately wore it a little higher to make him fall back on his erection and he enjoyed his passionate cries. Suddenly he pressed on his prostate, which had the effect of a bomb for Oswald. He felt lost, no longer knew where he was. The music went through the walls and he felt like he was alone with Edward but also in the middle of the dance floor. He heard the lyrics, _"But mama I’m in love with a criminal"_ and he clung to it, _"And this type of love isn’t rational"_ , had a broken voice, _"It’s physical"_ , and had a violent orgasm.  
Oswald nearly collapsed when he felt full and was able to discern the water of Edward’s pleasure flowing down his legs. The latter crushed his mouth on his and tasted his tongue. He loved him, he was sure of it and regretted taking so long to realize it. He was good at logic, not with feelings. This time, instead of fleeing, because he had fled for six months, he stayed with him and helped him to get dressed. By closing Oswald’s jacket, he placed several kisses on his tattoo and Edward kissed his forehead.

"It’s late" He said, looking at the clock. "Almost 3am."  
"The party is not over yet" Oswald replied.  
"I accompany you this time, I need a drink or several."  
"We are going back to it?" He asked, already advancing towards the door.  
"Wait" He stopped him. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Ed."

He smiled at him, the smile that kept Oswald immobilized every time, and opened the door in his place. At the top of the staircase, Penguin shifted enough from Edward not to attract suspicion but the The Riddler was always at his own whim. While all eyes were on them, Edward took him by the waist and kissed him languorously. Oswald finally pushed him away, the sulky face and limped to the bar, Nygma on his heels who kept opening his mouth to discuss nonsensical riddles. He did what he hated most by touching his pointed nose as if he were a child but instead of getting more angry, he turned red and mumbled that he did not like it. Edward laughed very hard, offered him a glass and stayed by his side until the end of the evening counting the number of drinks he drank.

2pm, Oswald woke up at home, a good smell of pancakes tickled his nostrils. He had no idea how he got home. He opened his eyes painfully but was unable to move because he had a headache. He heard footsteps up the stairs and someone entered his room so he hid under his sheets. The sound of the curtains opening stunned him even more and a hand lowered the blanket a little. He did not have the strength to defend himself because the light blinded him but he recognized Edward’s silhouette.

"Good morning Oswald, I made you breakfast" His sweet voice exclaimed.

He mumbled an answer that sounded more like a grunt and, putting all his strength into it, he straightened himself. Edward was radiant while he had visible dark circles and still smelled of alcohol.

"I don’t like breakfast in bed, it puts crumbs everywhere" Oswald said in a pasty voice, wrapping his arms around Edward’s waist.  
"You will give me the pleasure of eating, you have a hangover, not me. Eat everything and I will devour you in bed" He declared.

Immediately, Oswald began his plate without hesitating any longer and it was only at this moment that he realized he was in a relationship with Edward Nygma, the first and last man he had fallen madly in love with.


End file.
